Next Time
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Someone kidnaps Hermione on her way home from work, but what is it that they want, and can she survive? Very dark, you shouldnt read if you are offended easily! One-Shot!


_Authors Note: This is a DARK fic! Do not read if you find rape to be VERY offensive and do not wish to read, then you might want to press the back button now! It is kind of graphic, but it just popped up in my mind one day!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

Hermione walked out of her office, looking around. She had felt that someone had been watching her all day long, but when she would look, no one would be around her. It freaked her out, but she excused it as paranoia. Even though the war was over, some dark wizards were still left, and it gave her no peace of mind.

As she made her way home, she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. She walked fast through the streets, trying to hurry to her small cottage. Hermione was about to give up and just Apparate when a hand grabbed her from behind. She tried to call out for help, but the hand covered her mouth as the person holding her Apparated away.

Hermione felt the usual pull of it and began to panic. She tried to fight off her capturer, but it was no use. Who ever it was, they were a lot stronger then she was. When they landed, she was thrown to a floor. Hermione stood quickly, trying to find her wand, but it was gone.

"Do you think I am dumb enough to let you keep your wand?" A familiar voice said. Hermione tried to see who it was, but it was to dark. "Well you are dumb enough to kidnap me, so I don't see why you are not dumb enough to give me my wand." She said, not caring if the person got mad, she was pissed.

"I would be careful if I were you. We are not in school anymore, and you have no one to protect you now." The voice said again. She knew that voice, and it irritated her to no end that she couldn't figure out who it was. "So we went to school together?" She asked, circling the room, trying to find the voice.

"Very good smart ass, is it really that hard?" The voice came again. This time it was low and there was arrogance in it. Suddenly she knew who it was, and now she was more annoyed then anything. "What the hell do you want Malfoy?" She asked, stopping and crossing her arms around her chest to show her annoyance.

"Took you long enough Granger." He said from behind her. She could feel his breath on her ear, and she turned quickly to face him. She could see him now, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"What do you want? This is so stupid." she said, backing away from him, only to fall onto something soft. Her eyes widened as she tried to get off the bed as quickly as possible.

Draco watched her struggle and when she got up he only knocked her back down, pinning her to the bed. "What the fuck Malfoy, get away from me!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to wrench her hands free.

"If you stop trying to fight it, then you might find this as pleasurable as I will." He murmured, kissing her neck. Hermione's eyes widened and she struggled more now, "No Malfoy, get off of me! Stop!" She screamed, as he ripped her shirt off. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Oh come on Granger, you know you like it. You don't have to deny it anymore. We can be together now, no one can stop us." Draco said, kissing the tops of her breasts. "Are you insane? I don't even like you, I hate you. Please just leave me alone!" Hermione cried, her fear coming back to her now. She couldn't believe he actually believed this.

"I have seen the way that you look at me. I am not blind Granger." Draco said. "Obviously you are. When I look at you, I don't want you, I want to get away from you. You make me sick, I cant stand you or anything that you represent!" Hermione said, her fight being lost as his strength over came hers.

"Stop fighting me, you want it, even if you wont admit it." He said. Hermione looked at him with pure hate. How could he really believe this? They had been enemies since they met. They hated each other, or at least, she thought that he had hated her. It didn't matter though, she had no kind feelings toward him, he was horrible, and vial, and selfish. He didn't care for others, only himself, and he thought he was better then everyone, when in reality, he was not.

As he finished undressing himself and her, Hermione felt nauseous and faint. She knew that there was a good chance that she wouldn't make it through this without passing out. She could only hope that he would kill her after though, she wouldn't be able to live with herself after this.

As his hand reached between her legs she flinched and cried out. It felt so wrong and dirty. Hermione had hoped to save herself for marriage, with Ron of course, but now it seemed that was not going to happen. Hermione wondered what had happened to Draco for him to turn to this.

As he touched her, she felt her body responding, which made her feel sick. How could her body want this, when her mind was going crazy. She felt her climax hit her, and she felt more tears come down. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her, and that she enjoyed it.

He moaned when he heard her soft moan and felt her muscles tighten. He knew that she really hated him right now, but he didn't care. All he felt right now was anger for her not wanting him this way, and lust for her. It was consuming his very being, he knew what he was doing was one of the worst things anyone could do, but it didn't stop him as he pulled himself on top of her again and positioned himself.

Hermione began to panic again. "Stop Draco, please, I don't want this! This is rape, if you do this, you will be in Azkaban for the rest of your life. Its not worth it!" She tried, trying to push him away and off of her.

Draco laughed harshly at her attempts. She didn't get it, he wasn't going to stop. "Maybe I need to be in Azkaban, I wont stop and you will not get away from me Mudblood. You will be mine, like you would have been if the Dark Lord would have won." He said, before pushing into her as hard as he could.

Hermione let out an earsplitting scream. The pain was greater then anything she had ever felt, including the Cruciatus curse Bellatrix had cast on her last year. She felt like someone was stabbing her again and again, nonstop.

Draco did not give her time to adjust to him, he didn't care if she was hurt. He pushed into her hard and fast, feeling more pleasure then he ever had before. He could feel the sticky wetness of her blood on him, but even that did not make him stop. She felt so right underneath him.

"God, please stop, don't do this to me." Hermione cried underneath him, feeling like she was about to faint from the pain. "Its your own fault Mudblood. You had to do this the hard way. If you would have just relaxed and enjoyed it, then it would have been fine. Instead you want to be a little bitch, so this is what you get." He said breathlessly, feeling himself getting closer.

Hermione felt when he came, and it made her feel sickened. She didn't want any of him in her, and now, there was no way out of it. She lay there, tears rolling down her face, as he moaned at his release. When he rolled off of her, Hermione curled in a ball, hoping that he would kill her now.

She heard Draco shifting, but did not look at him. She did not want to look at her rapist. She hated him now, and the only relief that she got was that he would possibly kill her soon.

When she felt him pull her towards him, she tried to hit him, but he held onto her tightly. "Stop fighting this. Your life is mine now, I will be there everyday, watching you, waiting for another chance. There is nothing that you can do, if you try to stop me next time, I will hurt you worse." Draco whispered. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, and she took the chance to look at him.

He smirked down at her, holding his wand in her face "Obliviate" he whispered. That was the last word that she heard before everything became blank and all she could see was darkness.

Hermione woke with a start looking around. She was still at her cubical at the Ministry. Her mind felt fuzzy and she was sore, but she excused it for her falling asleep at the office again. She shook her head and stood up. Pain shot through her body and she moaned, feeling sick.

As she straightened up, she silently cursed herself for falling asleep at the office again. She collected her things and walked out of the office. She made it half way home when she felt like someone was following her. She turned and seen Draco Malfoy walking a little ways away from her. "Malfoy." she said with a courteous nod. She really did despised him, but she had to make an effort.

"You should be careful Granger, you know that there are still dark wizards out there, and you are a good target for any of them." Draco said, looking her up and down, remembering the way she looked underneath him.

"Don't worry yourself Malfoy, I can protect myself." Hermione said. "Goodnight." She said firmly, turning away from him. She couldn't explain it, but for the first time since she had known him, she was terrified of him.

"I guess I will just see you next time then." Draco said, his voice thick with secrets that she really did not want to know. Hermione didn't relax until she had locked her doors the muggle way and the wizard way. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the way that she reacted to Malfoy made her wonder why. She had been terrified if him.

She couldn't figure out why him saying that he would see her next time either. For some reason that thought scared her the most. As she lay soaking in the tub an hour later, she felt her muscles ease a bit. She nodded off a little and decided that she needed to go to bed before she drowned.

She woke several times that night from nightmares. In every one of them, Draco held her down, raping her, telling her what he was going to do the next time. By the time her alarm went off, Hermione was completely confused and scared. She didn't want to go to work, but she knew that she was just being silly.

When she got to the office, she avoided Malfoy, who was working in the same department as she was. Every time she looked at him, he was staring at her. Before she went home that night, Draco caught up with her. "I was wondering if you needed a ride home." He said

Hermione thought of running, especially since the nightmares, but that would just make her look stupid. "No it is fine, I like the walk home, it helps me clear my head at the end of the day." Hermione said. Draco grinned evilly, sending chills down Hermione's spine, "Okay, maybe next time then." He said.

Hermione was bursting to ask what the hell he meant, but instead turned away from him. She decided she didn't want to know. As Draco watched her go, he thought of all the things that were going to happen again. He wanted her so much, and a Malfoy always got his way, one way or another.

He walked away, thoughts of what to do to her next time, fresh in his mind, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it back for long. As he Apparated home, he thought of her screams and smiled to himself, life was getting interesting now.


End file.
